Fall Beginnings
by lioninjawarloc
Summary: its the best season of the year and Izuku and Uraraka are hanging out like normal, but this time is a little more intimate than the others.


Early one cool October day Izuku is sitting in his bed trying to figure out how to spend his off day, he considers either training more or just sitting in the dorms watching tv or doing some other menial task, when his phone buzzes. Walking over to his desk he picks up the phone and checks who the message was from and to his delight it was Uraraka,

 _Hey Deku wanna do something i'm boooooooored, there's nothing to do in my dorm and its too nice of a day to not do something_

 _Yeah sure got anything in mind on what you wanna do_

 _Heh, I uh didn't get that far_

 _Well i guess we can brainstorm something when i get to your place_

 _Sweet see you soon :)_

Smiling and giddy with anticipation Deku put his phone in his pocket and began jogging to Uraraka's place, all while thinking out loud on what the pair will do with their day. After spending the entire walk pondering idea after idea he finally came up with something that he was sure his friend would agree to: he would suggest that the two of them go for a walk and then get some food at a local cafe either in the middle of the journey or on the way back. Right after completing his itinerary, the destination he so eagerly looked forward to was upon him and as he knocked on the door shuffling is heard as if someone just leapt from a bed.

"Who is it." Uraraka cheerfully inquired

"Its Deku, I''ve got a bunch of things planned out, are you ready to go." Deku responded, adding the second part a bit quicker than he would have liked

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah about that" came from the cleary unprepared Uraraka, half in her pajamas half ready to go. "I was starting to prepare for you to get here then Mina sent me a funny video and it was REALLY funny Deku I just had to keep watching their content, well come in and tell me what you have planned for us I'll finish getting ready as you explain, ok?"

"Uhh, oh yeah I figured since it was kinda a nice day out that we could just go for a walk and then hit a cafe while also maybe doing something else if we see something interesting to do if thats ok with you if it's not we can always do something else," squeaked Deku. His blood suddenly rushing to his cheeks as he sits on the bed of his best friend, and crush, who is currently changing behind him.

After finishing dressing Uraraka flops onto the bed sporting a bubbly smile that is unique to her and tells Deku "Of course I'd love to do that we always have so much fun with whatever you come up with" quietly adding "I'd do anything as long as you are there Deku." Panicking and desperate to hide her own blush she quickly adds "Come on then what are we waiting for," and suddenly dashes out the door giggling with an infectious laughter.

Deku jumps up out of her bed closes the door and begins to give chase, letting her laughter infect him, it doesn't take much for him to catch up to Uraraka and so the two began to walk side by side making their way out of the dorms and heading a bit down a path towards the city when Uraraka asks "This time of year is just the best, you've got Halloween which means free candy, apples are in season which means apple pie, apple crisp and even apple cider all of them are sooooo good, and then weather is so perfect not too hot but not too cold I even get to wear my favourite type of clothes."

She comes to a stop and spins around to show Deku what she is wearing, revealing that her current wardrobe consists of pink baggy sweatpants and an All Might hoodie. The hoodie stuck out to Deku because it seemed to big on her and that he had never seen her wear it before today, and that he had one of his All Might hoodies disappear after he and Uraraka were hanging out in his room about a week ago. While Deku is musing about the identity of the sweatshirt a hand suddenly appears in his field of view and begins rapidly moving back and forth.

"Earth to Deku, you are doing it again silly," said Ochako not even trying to contain her laughter at one of Izuku's famous tangents.

"Looks like I did it again huh, sorry about that," responded Deku, unable to stop a chuckle from escaping.

"What were you even going off about this time?"

Instead of actually responding, Deku decided his best course of action was to blush, rub the back of his head and motion for Uraraka to keep following him. This would prove to be successful as the two walked in peaceful silence, taking in the cool breeze which sends a slight shiver down their spines but not enough to call this adventure off. The sound of a flock of birds migrating was the only thing that manage to break through the silence, but besides that there was this serene stillness and calm that was soothing to the pair on their mini adventure. 10 minutes would pass when Deku and Uraraka came across trees performing their annual tradition of having their leaves changing their colors. Before the two was a beautiful array of blues mixed with yellows, with greens purples and even some pinks thrown into the group, Urakara continues to walk but notices that Deku has stopped, she sits there with a confused look on her face until he chimes in,

"Hey Uraraka you know how you were listing off some of your favourite things about the fall," she turned to look at him as he continued. "This is it: the atmosphere, how everything has the calm stillness to it you can just stand still take everything in and not get bored, and to top it all off you get to take in sights like these nearly every day," motioning to the trees and their glamor while also looking directly at Ochako with this fiery passion that has become synonymous with him. While not saying anything Ochako wears a big smile, with a small blush, on her face and walks back and moves closer to Deku to where their shoulders were almost touching. After savouring the moment for a bit Ochako runs to a pile of leaves and informs Izuku about the many of neatly stacked piles of leaves in their vicinity

"Deku Deku look there leaf piles EVERYWHERE my parents and I loved to jump into them whenever we made them, we should do that too it would be so much fun"

"I don't know Uraraka I wouldn't want to mess someone's hard work up, it must have taken

whoever did this a fair bit of time," Deku said not wanting to make a move one way or the other

"Deku I would never do something like that, there's a rake sitting by a tree over there and after we are done we can clean it up and leave it the way we found it, besides how could we call ourselves heroes if we don't clean up after the messes we wake" pumping her arms in the air she waited to see Izuku's reaction. Seeing as there weren't any holes in that logic Deku pumped his first like Uraraka did and jumped into one of the piles.

Many of piles of leaves later Uraraka got a brilliant idea: she was going to tackle Deku when he had his back turned. That moment would arise quickly, and she would not hesitate and launched at Deku, who in response to something charging at him at full speed turned around just in time to get hit with the brunt of the attack. The pair started laughing while wrestling on the ground trying to pin the other to the ground. Deku while stronger than Uraraka was not trying his hardest to win, on the other hand Uraraka was doing everything in her power to beat him. Whether it be Deku's lack of effort or Uraraka's hand to hand prowess ,or both, she gets on top of deku and wins. Upon realizing how the close they were to each other and the position they were in both of them developed a blush that enveloped the entirety of their faces, filled with embarrassment the two froze in place and didn't dare more a single inch. After what felt like years, while in reality it was about 10 seconds, Uraraka decided to make a bold move, repositioning slightly she moves her forehead down and rests it up against Deku's. The aura of embarrassment faded and was replaced by an aura of comfort and happiness, this lead to Deku making a bold move of his own shifting slightly he places his lips upon Ochako's and kisses her. Waiting for this moment for many moons Ochako kisses him back wearing the biggest smile on her face, both of them break off from the kiss and help each other off the ground. When they are both off the ground and standing Ochako wraps her arms around Izuku and says

"I would never have thought you'd be the one to kiss me Deku, I thought I was going to have make the move on you" burying her head into his chest she continues "But I cant even explain to you how happy I am that you did"

"Does this mean you want to go out with me?" Deku asked, scratching the back of his head clearly nervous

"Of course silly i returned your kiss didn't I, why wouldn't I want to be in a relationship with you" responded Uraraka clearly rolling her eyes even though nobody could see them.

"Heh I just figured I'd make it one hundred percent official" Deku remarked who then pulled away from the hug and extended his arm to Uraraka and continued "Well anyways we have a date to continue with don't we." Uraraka nodded and took his hand and began to walk down the path into the nearby town but stopped for a moment and Deku remembered that they had to fix the leaf piles they just messed up, realizing that he got caught in the moment the two would spend about an hour fixing the piles and continued on their day after finishing. Walking hand in hand the two reached a nearby cafe, got seated by a waitress and started to look at the menu.

"Any idea on what you want to get, we could get two small things or a bigger thing if you wanted to split, if thats ok," asked Deku as he put down his menu for a moment to look at Uraraka.

"Hmmm im not super hungry so it would probably be best if we spilt something" responded Uraraka scanning the menu up and down trying to decide on what to order. When suddenly she saw the perfect thing. "Deku this place has a huge apple pie we should totally get that, I bet its gonna be so good."

"Perfect, I'll order it when the waitress comes back"

After a couple of minutes of small talking and laughing, the waitress came back and the two would pace their order. Continuing to just intract time soon flew by and their food arrived in what appeared to be record time, both of them got out their forks and knives and began to dig into the pie. After the first bite Uraraka froze up wearing a face of pure bliss, this caused Deku to raise an eyebrow and wait for response.

"Deku," Uraraka said

"Yeah,?" inquired Deku.

"This has to be the _best_ apple pie I have eaten," she replied lowering her voice to almost a whisper. Deku just stared at her for a moment and just started laughing. Soon after Uraraka joined in, and both of them just sat there in the middle of a busy diner just Deku stopped and spoke up.

"Well I guess this was well worth it then," and began to dig into the pie.

And so the two of them rather quickly finished their meal and then got ready to pay, while it seemed like the two of them had agreed to split the bill, Deku had other plans. Uraraka had to get up to go use the restroom, as soon as she got out of sight he moved. Quickly he had taken the money she had put down put it back in her purse and replaced it with his own. None the wiser Uraraka returned from the bathroom and meet up with Deku who was waiting for her at the entrance and the two began to walk back, hand in hand.

By now it the sun had set and it was getting both darker and colder. Illuminated only by the nearby streetlamps the two set continued on their journey. While walking together Izuku noticed that Uraraka had begun to shiver. So Deku lets go of her hand, to which Uraraka looked up with mild surprised, before putting his arm around her bringing her in close. Noticing what was happened Uraraka blushed and rested her head on his shoulder and continued on. Neither of them said anything, wanting to savour this moment for as long as they could, but eventually they would reach their destination and the day would seemingly end. When they reached the dorms both of them stopped and Uraraka looked up at Izuku and spoke up

"Hey Deku can I ask you something"

"Of course Uraraka"

"Well I kinda dont want this night to end right away so I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my room and watch a movie or something" shuffling nervously Uraraka waited for Deku to respond

"You know I was hoping you'd say something like that, and I'd be happy to continue this night" Deku stated and without warning Uraraka pulled on his arm and started to drag him to her room at full speed. When they got back to her room they quickly agreed on a movie, which was just some generic comedy, and got into her bed to watch it. It became quite clear that neither of them actually cared about the movie in the slightest, with the two of them moving closer and closer together as it progressed. Until Uraraka was right next to him and just managed to whisper something to him

"I love you Deku" moving her head to his chest and falling asleep

"I love you too Uraraka" Deku managed to squeak out before falling asleep. The two of them passed out in each others embrace, happy to continue their journey together.


End file.
